doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duodécimo Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Duodécimo Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor * The Time of the Doctor Temporada 8 * Deep Breath * Into the Dalek * Robot of Sherwood * Listen * Time Heist * The Caretaker * Kill the Moon * Mummy on the Orient Express * Flatline * In the Forest of the Night * Dark Water / Death in Heaven Temporada 9 * Last Christmas * The Magician's Apprentice / The Witch's Familiar * Under the Lake / Before the Flood * The Girl Who Died * The Woman Who Lived * The Zygon Invasion / The Zygon Inversion * Sleep No More * Face the Raven * Heaven Sent / Hell Bent * The Husbands of River Song Precuelas * Prologue * The Doctor's Meditation Temporada 10 * The Return of Doctor Mysterio '' * ''The Pilot * Smile * Thin Ice * Knock Knock * Oxygen * Extremis * The Pyramid at the End of the World * The Lie of the Land * Empress of Mars * The Eaters of Light * World Enough and Time * The Doctor Falls * Twice Upon a Time Precuelas * Friend from the Future Class Temporada 1 * For Tonight We Might Die Videojuegos * The Doctor and the Dalek Historias en Prosa BBC New Series Adventures * The Blood Cell * Silhouette * The Crawling Terror Puffin eshort * Lights Out Doctor Who Annual * When the Wolves Came Web de BBC de Doctor Who * Behind You Time Trips * A Long Way Down The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * Sunset Over Venus * All the Empty Towers * Silver Mosquitos * The Mercy Seats * The Constant Doctor Cómics Doctor Who Adventures Immediate Media * Road Rage * Chime Time * Once Bitten * Crash Landing * The Court of Birds * More Than Meets the Eye * Witch Work * Gift Snatched! * Petrified * The Wheelers * Five a Day * The Very Hungry Snake Panini * Empire's Fall * The Big Hush * Doctor in a Bottle * Doctor on the Menu Doctor Who Magazine * The Eye of Torment * The Instruments of War * Space Invaders! * Blood and Ice * Spirits of the Jungle Doctor Who Annual * The Monsters of Coal Hill School * Freeze Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor * Terrorformer * The Swords of Kali * The Fractures * Gangland Backup * Untitled * Planet of the Diners * The Inversion of Time * The Bin Dilemma * The Partying of the Ways * Silver Screenesis * The Board Games * Day of the Tune / The Meddling of Clara's Song WeLoveTITANS * Me Time * Dark Water * Ebbing Tide * Copy/Paste * Sewer Monster Free Comic Book Day 2015 * The Body Electric Mini-series y one-shots * Selfie en:Twelfth Doctor - list of appearances fr:Douzième Docteur - Liste d'apparitions 13 Categoría:Duodécimo Doctor